NeoTrinity2011
NeoTrinity2011 is a former player on the EnderCraftMC server and a current player on the new EnderQuest server. Early Game Joining in the Summer of 2015, he joined the clan consisting of robinsonismatt, Leibster, MattManDaBeast, and others. This clan stood only a few days as many players became inactive. Neo and Matt (robinsonismatt) set out to create their own private clan. Eventually, the exploration skills of Neo and building skills of Matt landed them a base in a Mesa where it stood for over a year despite being above ground. Only a month later, Leibster returned to the clan as they worked on a new 'western' themed base less than 500 blocks away. However, mid-construction, the base was found and destroyed by Flareskies. While the original base stood, it still wasn't enough, and Leibster left the server. Shortly after the base raiding, Varrdoom decided to use both Neo and Matt as apprentices for certain tasks. While both players were given a base, only one task was ever completed, one pertainig to the Quest. Only a few days after becoming an apprentice, an unfortunate turn of events occured where xMOCKINGJAY101x was accidentally teleported into Varr's base, causing it do be raided only a day later. After this, Neo left the server and essentially left Minecraft for close to 6 months before returning again in January of 2016 New Beginnings Upon return, Neo was left alone with no alliances and no other trustable members, so he created his own clan, known as 'Kianite'. Kianite stood neutral until the servers end even though Neo unofficially joined the Resistance in 2017. While the Mesa base still stood, a vault was made only 200 blocks from the original base and was used as an emerald mine as well as an experience grinder. Eventually the Mesa base was raided and destroyed by an anonymous player leaving just the vault and a separate sky base on the build height directly above the vault. This sky base was never found. The vault stood through another leave of absence by Neo until its demise after an accidental leak of coords. While the players that ventured to the vault weren't the ones to raid it, an accident with a creeper exposed a block of TNT, used by The Disorder as revenge for a failed apprenticeship with Varr, to total the vault. New Place/End With nothing left but the items in his enderchest, Neo ventured close to the world border with the help of RHD99 and he settled in a Savanna where he created an underground base that also stood until the end of the server. Many advancements were made at this base including an AFK fish farm as well as an elytra port for future exploration. The base also was used for storage in the creation of the Home Depot map art which was created a short 1000 blocks from the base. Neo was also banned 1 week for x-ray for exploring the middle of Echo Mountain, part of the Disorder locations. Eventually, Neo began to talk more and more to player dc3725 as they began an alliance along with Herpahermaderp known as the 'Chicken Cult'. The tandem of Neo and dc used x-ray whilst using the elytra to search and destroy many bases on EnderCraft including the base of LueDae. The finding of this resulted in a 1 week ban for Neo and a 3 week ban for dc. While Neo was able to return, dc's ban wasn't lifted until 20 minutes before the fallout of the server. On one of the final days of the server, in the final event of the server's history, put on by Kitilexx, Neo and Yerawizard defeated the event's boss after numerous attempts in group by many of the server's mainstays. It resulted in the resolvement of permanent night and also resulted in the final Infinity Emeralds given out in the servers history. The next day, many of the server's secrets were told, and it died, only to be replaced by the new EnderQuest, months later.